Prom Night
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: Percys senior prom is supposed to be the best night of his life.His friends are with him and he can relax and forget the horror of his past.But then the man of his nightmare returns and prom becomes a blood bath for him and is friends. Percy/Luke
1. Prologue: The nightmare begins

Percy Jackson laughed as Grover kept making jokes about . Annabeth just rolled her eyes. The car stopped and Annabeth's mom turns around to face the kids. "Percy this is your stop sweetie." Percy gives her a thankful smile and hops out of the car. Percy waves to his two friends and heads into the house.

Percy looks around the house to see the TV's flashing lights. He walks over to the couch yet he see's no one. "Mom? Paul? Are you guys here?" Percy creeps up the stairs. Percy makes it to the top and walks into a his mom's room. The black haired teen stops in horror. On the bed was his step father Paul. He was laying on his back, his arms laying of to the side.

Percy walked closer and saw a stream of blood coming from Paul's throat. Percy brings a hand to his mouth to keep from screaming. He was dead. Paul was dead Percy realized. Percy turned his head when he heard shouting. He quickly hid under the bed.

From his position under the bed he saw feet run into the room. Percy slid to the side to conceal himself better. The figure that had run in tripped and fell to the floor. Percy held back a gasp as he saw his mother laying on the ground.

Percy heard footsteps coming into the room. "Where is he?" A familiar voice yelled at his mother. Sally Jackson looked up at the person. "Why would I tell you?" The figure leaned down and slapped Sally. She cried out in pain. The figure then leaned down on the floor holding a knife to her throat. "I'll ask you again. Where is he?" Sally turned her head and saw her son huddling under the bed.

She then looked back up at the person. "He's not here!" The man slammed his knife beside her head. "He belongs to me!" The man yelled possessively. "You're his mother I know you know where he is at." Percy's mother looked back at Percy. "No. I refuse to tell you!" Percy felt tears brimming. He chocked back a sob not wanting the man to know where he was hidden.

"Tell me now!" He demanded. "He's at a sleepover with his two friends!" Sally kept her eyes locked on her son. The man pulled the knife out of the ground. "Please no." Ignoring her plea the man kept thrusting the knife into Sally Jackson until she was dead. Percy placed his hand firmly over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. Tears rolled down his face.

Percy stayed under the bed until he was certain the man was gone. Silently Percy crawled out from under the bed and ran out of the house hearing sirens off in the distance. He saw a police car and ran after it trying to get it's attention. "Please help!" Percy felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and was face to face with the man that had murdered his mother and his stepfather. "I did it for us Percy." The man stated calmly.

* * *

A/N: Hey readers. I thought of this idea after reading a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic with this movie. So I thought what about a Percy Jackson Prom Night fic? And thus this was born. I apologize for killing off Sally and Paul but it had to be done unfortunately. Review if you would like I would enjoy it.


	2. Camp HalfBlood: Past Memories

A/N: Hello everyone. Well I see people like the story cause they are putting it in their story alert and I got a really good review so I decided to update because of that.

Well first of I need to explain something. I know the movie goes right into three years later but I will do that in a few chapters. Right now it will be the summer after what happened to Percy's mom and step dad. He is going to be at a camp called Camp Half-Blood and no it is not like the one in the story. Oh and another hint. Luke is not the killer. If you are the first one to guess who the killer is then you can be the detective in the upcoming chapters. Too the story!!

* * *

Percy started out the window as the scenery flashed by him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Grover looking at him. "Percy I know you don't want to go to the camp but your therapist and your dad both think it's for the best." Percy just stared blankly at Grover and turned away.

It had been four months after the man obsessed with Percy had killed his mother and his step father. Now he was living with his dad, Poseidon, who he hadn't seen since he was only a baby. Now he and his two best friends were heading to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. His therapist had told him it would take his mind off of things.

The bus stopped and Annabeth and Grover stood up. "Percy were here." Percy turned his head and stood up. He walked numbly to the front of the bus and stepped off. Grover looked around and smiled. He walked over to Percy and threw his arm around him in a friendly manner. "Dude we are going to have a great time this summer." Percy just stared blankly at his friend.

Grover gave a tiny smile and removed his hand from around Percy's shoulders. The trio walked to the entrance and were greeted with a man with black hair and a beard. The man smiled at the three. "Hello my name is Chiron. I am the camp director. You three must be Percy, Annabeth, and Grover." Grover nodded.

A blonde haired boy walked up and stood beside Chiron. The boy smiled. "Hi I'm Luke Castallan. I'm a camp counselor." Annabeth smiled. "Hi I'm Annabeth." She pointed to Grover. "This is Grover and this is Percy." She said pointing to Percy. Luke looked at Percy and the realization dawned on him.

He looked over at Chiron giving him a look that told him he'd talk to him later. Annabeth looked up at Luke. "So Luke you look really familiar do you go to our school?" Luke chuckled. "Yeah I just graduated actually." Luke motioned with his hand to get the three to follow him. Grover and Annabeth followed him with Percy behind them staring at the ground with blank eyes.

Luke showed them around camp and finally stopped in front of the cabins. "Well Annabeth you will be in a cabin with some of the girls. Grover you'll be in the cabin beside mine which is number 11." Like turned his gaze upon the black-haired teen that was staring down at the ground. "And Percy you'll be in my cabin." Percy gave a tiny nod of his head not bothering to look up.

Luke smiled. "Well let's start unpacking you guys."

Six weeks later…..

Percy stared out at the water from where he was perched on a rock. "There you are Percy." Percy turned his head and saw Luke walking over to him. "Yeah." Percy replied turning back to look out at the water. From the corner he saw Luke sit down beside him. "Do you like water Percy?" Percy gave a tiny nod. "It helps me clear my head. My mom always took me to beaches." Luke looked over at Percy and saw the pained look in his expression.

"Chiron told me about what uh happened to you." Percy clenched his fists together tightly. "I don't want to talk about it." Luke nodded and stared out at the water. It was silent for a while until Percy spoke. "That man ruined my life. He killed my mother and step father just to get to me." Tears welled up in his eyes. He stared down at his lap where his fist's were clenched. "I should've been there. If I had then he never would have killed my family.

"Percy it's not your fault." Tears spilled down Percy's face. "Yes it is." Percy started to sob. Luke looked over at Percy trying to figure out what to do. Before he could make a choice on what to do Percy lied his head onto Luke's shoulder. Luke blinked and stared down at the black haired teen. "Percy?" Percy continued to sob. Luke hesitantly wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulders.

"Percy calm down." Luke pulled Percy closer to him and wrapped both of his arms around him in a gentle hug. The sobs finally ceased and Percy just sat there in Luke's arms. Percy then looked up into Luke's blue eyes. His bright sea green eyes blinked. "I'm sorry Luke I didn't mean to force you to comfort me." Luke shook his head and smiled gently. "I'm glad I was here."

Luke stared down into Percy's sea green eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful Percy." Luke muttered softly. Percy blinked confused. "Luke?" Luke smiled and leaned down closer to Percy.


	3. Camp HalfBlood:Feelings revealed

A/N: I am so so sorry I haven't updated for a while. This weekend was Easter and I was with my mom and my brother and we were really busy and I was so tired so I didn't update. So here is the update! Woo!

_Luke stared down into Percy's sea green eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful Percy." Luke muttered softly. Percy blinked confused. "Luke?" Luke smiled and leaned down closer to Percy. _

* * *

Luke leaned closer to Percy and pressed his lips against his. Percy was hesitant at first but settled into the kiss.

Luke tangled his hand into Percy's black hair as the kiss became more heated. Percy sighed to himself as he was kissing Luke. It felt so good to do this. So natural.

Then Percy's mind flashed back to that night. Memories that he tried to keep out clouded his thinking.

_The man smiled down at Percy. "I did it for us." Percy felt his knees weaken as more tears fell down his face. "There is no us." Percy screamed. He turned around to run away but the man grabbed him around the waist and dragged him into the house, All this time Percy was kicking and thrashing around trying to get freed from the mans steel grip. _

_The man brought Percy up the stairs and pushed open Percy's bedroom door. Percy continued screaming and kicking as tears fell from his sea green eyes. "Let me go you bastard!" He screamed punching the mans back with all his might. "You killed my mom!" Percy felt his breath go as he fell backwards onto his bed._

_Percy gathered his breath and continued screaming. The man smiled down at Percy. "I did this so we can finally be together Percy. Please stop screaming." Percy glared at the man and shouted insults. _

_Percy became silent as the man hovered over him. He then felt a weight around his hips and saw the man on top of him smiling. Percy thrashed his body around screaming bloody murder. The man quieted Percy down by pressing his lips against his. Percy continued thrashing around trying to free himself from the mans lips. _

_The man pulled away and Percy yelled as he felt hands go down to the bottom of his red t-shirt. "No!" Percy kicked and punched but the man continued pulling his shirt off. Percy's t-shirt was finally pulled above his head and his bare torso was shown. _

_The man again leaned down and kissed Percy while Percy tried to stop it. Then Percy's screams stopped as fear rolled in when he realized what the man was trying to do now. Percy's jeans were unbuttoned and the zipper was pulled down. Percy's eyes became wide with fear. As he continued Percy let out an ear-splitting scream. _

_Percy quickly pulled away from Luke panting and trying not to scream. He wrapped his arms around his body and closed his eyes as tears fell. Luke placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Percy I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. After what happened to you." Luke trailed off. Percy shook his head as silent tears fell. _

"_No it's my fault. I couldn't do anything to stop him." Percy murmured quietly. Percy looked into Luke's blue eyes. "I'm sorry Luke it just brings back that night." Percy layed his head on Luke's shoulder. His eyes closed and his breathing became softer. Luke pulled Percy into his arms and stood up carrying him to their cabin. _


	4. Camp HalfBlood: Treasured memories

A/N I am SO SO SORRY. It has been ages since I've updated! I have no excuse I'm sorry. Number1KlaineFan guess correctly so she will be featured in my story. (I know you messaged me about your character before but the message was deleted so message me again, please!) Well, I guess I've said my apologies so I shall continue~

Percy sat in Luke's lap, staring off into space. Camp was almost over and he'd have to leave the one place where he could begin to forger that horrible night. Luke was the only person who made him forget the tragedy. The green-eyed teen laid back against the blondes chest, sighing.

The two boys had gotten together just around three weeks ago. Luke had kissed Percy and boldly asked him out, knowing that he was most likely going to get shot down. Why would the black-haired teen want a relationship after what had happened to him? But Percy had surprised the sandy-haired teen and said yes, kissing him a second time. Since that day the two boys had been inseparable.

Luke ran a hand through the younger boy's hair, humming a soft tune. "Luke, are you going to leave the camp after summer?" The older boy blinked at the question, becoming quiet for a few seconds. "Most likely, Perce. I live in the same state you do… I just don't go to your school anymore." Percy pouted at that. He hated that him and Luke could've met before this.

"But you'll still be around, right? I want to introduce you to my dad." Luke ruffled his boyfriend's black hair fondly, chuckling. "I'll always be there for you, Percy. And I would be delighted to meet you father." The green-eyed teen smiled happily and closed his eyes, inhaling Luke's scent. "I love you.." he whispered, slowly falling asleep.

Luke smiled to himself. "I love you, too." He whispered back before he stood up, lifting the smaller teen. Silently, he walked to their shared cabin and placed him on his bed, ruffling his black hair. "Sleep well, Percy."

Percy stared out the window as the bus started up, clutching onto his boyfriends hand like his life depended on it. He was going home…. After all these months he was going back to his father's apartment. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the memories of that night away from his mind.

He had Luke; he was going to be fine now. Percy turned to look at the blue-eyed boy, smiling nervously at him. "Everything's going to be okay, Percy. I promise you that and you know I /never/ go back on my promises." The younger boy sighed and nodded. "I know, Luke. I'm just worried about nothing. That guy's locked away for good. He'll never bother me ever again."

Oh, how wrong Percy was.


End file.
